customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 72
Here are my 72nd riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: American Beauty (1st Anniversary Edition) Come dance, move and jam with Edi the Zebra, Waffle the Cow-Monkey, DJs 1, 2, 3 and no one can really rock without Bozark, the Animal Jam Superstar who is a big dancing elephant! Just get wild with Jim Henson's Animal Jam with these 2 new titles "Hug a Day" and "Springin'!" on VHS and DVD from HIT Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company. Don't miss Animal Jam every weekday morning on Discovery Kids. The Cider House Rules (1st Anniversary Edition) It's Frances, the beloved badger and classic storybook star of Russell Hoban and Lillian Hoban. Each episode of the series has 3 delightful stories all about taking the challenges of childhood. Frances lives with her Mom and Dad, her little sister Gloria and her best friend Albert. Look for Bedtime for Frances and Bread and Jam for Frances on DVD and VHS January 2006! The Green Mile (1st Anniversary Edition) Prepare yourself a magical musical blast from the past! HIT Entertainment is proud to bring you an exciting collection of Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock on DVD and VHS! Relived the magic of Fraggle Rock with highly anticipated releases: Where It All Began, Dance Your Cares Away, Live By the Rule of the Rock, Doin' Things That Doozers Do and Down in Fraggle Rock. Every Fraggle fan will be thrilled with a release of the Complete First Season box set. Including a one-of-a-kind documentary hosted by the legendary Jim Henson. And, with all these releases, you can immerse yourself in this enchanted world with interactive DVD bonus features and special behind-the-scenes tours! Fans of this completely original series can't go home again! Bring home the magic of Fraggle Rock and collect all these titles! The Insider (1st Anniversary Edition) "Barney's Big Surprise" is a 90 minute fun-filled, singing, dancing extravaganza featuring Barney, BJ and Baby Bop. It's unlike any show before, complete with a sensational set, exciting music and special appearances by Professor Tinkerputt and Mother Goose. The Sixth Sense (1st Anniversary Edition) He's big, he's purple, and he's adored by millions of children worldwide! Now, Barney's brand-new stage show has children dancing in the aisles from coast to coast! "Barney's Musical Castle" is now touring and will run into the millennium! "Barney's Musical Castle" is now touring the U.S. and playing through 2001. The show stars Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and their friends in a musical adventure that features some terrific new songs as well as Barney's favorite classics! "Barney's Musical Castle" follows on the heels of the world-famous purple dino's first stage show, "Barney's Big Surprise!" Barney's first show toured from coast-to-coast, as well as overseas, and is now available on video. You can order "Barney's Big Surprise" concert video by calling 1-800-TO-BARNEY or click here to visit our Lyrick Store. For the latest information on the new Barney tour regarding cities, venues and tentative dates, click here. Being John Malkovich (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney's Colorful World, the new live stage show starring the world's most famous dino-star, is debuting at New York City's Radio City Music Hall on January 23, 2003. Featuring fun songs and elaborate new sets, Barney's Colorful World will take families on a magical, musical trip from the rain forest to the Arctic to the beach - and even under the sea! Barney will be joined on stage by his popular Barney & Friends co-stars, Baby Bop and BJ, along with such new friends as a dancing monkey, an ice-skating polar bear and a starfish who sings rock and roll! The 80-city stage show tour features 28 interactive songs, including the classics, If You're Happy and You Know It, BINGO, and Barney's signature song, I Love You. Members of The All-New Barney Fan Club have the opportunity to purchase tickets to Barney's Colorful World before tickets go on sale to the general public. To join the Barney Fan Club, click here. For information about a special offer from Toys "R" Us, click here. Boys Don't Weep (1st Anniversary Edition) Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this BRAND NEW, interactive, live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including your children's favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker," "Dino Dance," "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock 'n Roll Star." You’ll be singing and dancing in the aisles with your favorite purple dinosaur and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. It’s a fun-filled show all about sharing, caring and friendship -- brought to you by the power of your imagination! The End of the Affair (1st Anniversary Edition) Join the world's most popular dino-star, Barney, in his Super-Dee-Duper attraction - A Day in the Park with Barney. Come to Universal Studios in Florida, the only place where kids can meet Barney and his friends, Baby Bop and BJ, live every day and join in their sing-along, clap-along show! Plus, children can let their imaginations soar as they take part in other fun, hands-on creative activities in Barney's special interactive play area! Music of the Heart (1st Anniversary Edition) The Huggabug Club is a musical, educational TV series for kids ages 2-8. It was created, produced and written by The Landers team as a labor of love for their own children and for all kids to enjoy and benefit from. They donated series to public television, where it was broadcast from 1995 to 2001. Currently it can be seen on Christian and urban stations nationally. The Huggabug Club is powered by children's imaginations, and guided by educators who have designed every episode to instill self-esteem, and teach children invaluable life skills and social issues, including honesty, friendship, and self-worth. The television series and videotapes have won numerous awards, including The Parents Choice Award, The Dove Foundation Award, and The Kids First Award for quality in children's media. The Straight Story (1st Anniversary Edition) The theme of each episode is explored by the authors and stars of The Huggabug Club, Audrey and Judy Landers. They guide the cast of children through experiences that can focus into everyday life. Joining Audrey and Judy are the three inventive characters: Uncle Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, and Oops-a-Daisy. A friendly computer, called Cassidy, allows the club members, called Buggsters, to interact with the three characters in a wondrous tree house, nestled in the lush branches of a giant Banyan tree. This guide is organized to show how teachers or parents can incorporate the focus of each episode into curriculum planning and everyday experiences. Suggested questions for discussion and pictographs, demonstrations, and other activities are presented for each episode. The format of each episode permits its use for a variety of classroom adaptations. Teachers may want to use the music for exercises, sing-a-longs, or as a springboard for student story-telling. Students and teachers may wish to form a Huggabug Club chapter within the classroom. Miss Audrey and Miss Judy, together with the three inventive characters, encourage children to think for themselves, to have better self-esteem, to question the world around them, and to form healthy attitudes. The songs and dances both entertain and help to carry important messages to the viewers. The Hurricane (1st Anniversary Edition) KIDZUP Productions is a leading educational media publisher for children. For over 7 years, KIDZUP has been sparking learning capabilities in young children by producing quality educational products that teach concepts through music. KIDZUP has grown to include teacher-written workbooks, activity book sets and award-winning music. Today, KIDZUP products can be found on shelves of craft, teacher supply and major retail outlets through distribution networks set up in the United States, Canada and abroad. KIDZUP products have won numerous awards for creativity and excellence and are widely accepted by educators throughout the field. The new Learning Series line is quickly becoming a hit with teachers, parents and kids! The series combines music and curriculum from Emmy Award winning writers and classroom teachers. These products improve basic skills and concepts in academic areas like reading, writing and math. The curriculum offered is a great alternative to products already available in the marketplace. Created by experienced classroom teachers, these educational resources use effective learning tools to motivate, encourage and reinforce while enhancing the child's experience with audio repetitions and by adding visual reinforcement. The musical portion also encourages vocal involvement and uses children participation in addition to lively musical styles - as opposed to other products that constantly re-use the same Rap and Rock rhythms. Learning is FUN with music. Through it's philanthropic arm, the KIDZUP Foundation, KIDZUP plans to continue helping children at home and around the world by funding immunization for under-privileged children and helping kids who don't have enough to eat. For every KIDZUP product sold, one child will receive a vaccination series or food through the help of other child-focused charities in partnership with KIDZUP. This project ensures that a smile is on the faces of two children rather than one. Our purpose is to provide fun and quality products that will encourage learning and create a nourishing environment for children to grow developmentally and intellectually. KIDZUP is committed to kids! Magnolia (1st Anniversary Edition) The eleventh season of Barney & Friends will aired on television in the United Kingdom with new episodes coming in November 2007! The season stars Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, along with old and new kids, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Season 11 of Barney & Friends airs in the United Kingdom and also airing on ABC Kids in Australia and Super RTL in Germany from 2007-2008. The Talented Mr. Ripley (1st Anniversary Edition) Based on the all-time favorite children's song, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm," this preschool driven show features big, lovable, plush-costumed farmyard animals and their teacher, Old MacDonald. With lively recognizable songs, energetic dancing, simple arts & crafts - the emphasis is on kids and FUN! Rimba's Island This series features six lively, colorful costumed animals who dwell deep in an idyllic rainforest. The show features fun songs, multicultural music, rhythmic movement and simple stories for preschoolers. The characters teach children about self-esteem, the wonders of the world and the satisfaction of getting along with others. Girl, Interrupted (1st Anniversary Edition) THAT SHOW IS STUPID! RIMBA'S ISLAND IS NOT AVAILABLE ON DVD BECAUSE THE CHARACTERS LOOK CREEPY!!!!! I HATE RIMBA'S ISLAND! Election (5th Anniversary Edition) Ryan and Marcos in "Get Well" Ryan and Marcos in "Habitat" Ryan and Marcos in "Greetings" Ryan and Marcos with BJ and Riff Ryan and Marcos with BJ Ryan and Marcos with Riff Ryan and Marcos in "Discoveries" Ryan and Marcos in "News to You" Ryan and Marcos in "Batter Up!" Ryan and Marcos playing baseball Ryan and Marcos in "Picnic" Ryan and Marcos in "Sing Opera" Ryan and Marcos in "Just Desserts" Ryan and Marcos in "Save the Day" Ryan and Marcos in "The Missing Treasure Chest" Ryan and Marcos dressed as pirates Ryan and Marcos in "Hide and Seek with Baby Bop" Ryan and Marcos running Ryan and Marcos in "Healthy Bodies" Ryan and Marcos in "Picture Perfect" Ryan and Marcos in "You're a Star!" Ryan and Marcos in "We're Gonna Get Wet" Ryan and Marcos wearing swimsuits Ryan and Marcos get their clothes wet Ryan and Marcos in "The Feast" Ryan and Marcos eating Ryan and Marcos in "Make Room for Riff" Ryan and Marcos in "A Day to Remember" Ryan and Marcos in "Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?" Ryan and Marcos in "Big Hugs" Ryan and Marcos in "The Secret Mission" Ryan and Marcos in "Family Trip" Ryan and Marcos "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ryan and Marcos in "BJ's Scooter Ride" Ryan and Marcos in "Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital" Ryan and Marcos in "A Trip to London, England" Ryan and Marcos in "Riff's Funny Symphony" Ryan and Marcos in "Sing-Along in Season 11" Topsy-Turvy (1st Anniversary Edition) Megan and Eva in "Time Flies" Megan and Eva in "Get Well" Megan and Eva in "Rhyming Time" Megan and Eva in "Habitat" Megan and Eva in "Greetings" Megan and Eva with Baby Bop Megan and Eva with BJ Megan and Eva with Riff Megan and Eva in "Discoveries" Megan and Eva in "News to You" Megan and Eva in "Batter Up!" Megan and Eva playing baseball Megan and Eva in "Picnic" Megan and Eva in "The Missing Treasure Chest" Megan and Eva dressed as pirates Megan and Eva in "Hide and Seek with Baby Bop" Megan and Eva running with Baby Bop Megan and Eva in "Picture Perfect" Megan and Eva in "You're a Star!" Megan and Eva in "Make Room for Riff" Megan and Eva in "A Day to Remember" Megan and Eva in "Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?" Megan and Eva in "Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way!" Megan and Eva arguing Megan and Eva in "Big Hugs" Megan and Eva in "The Secret Mission" Megan and Eva in "The Carnival" Megan and Eva in "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Megan and Eva in "BJ's Scooter Ride" Megan and Eva's cameo in "Baby Bop's Scooter Ride" Megan and Eva in "Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital" Megan and Eva in "A Trip to London, England" Megan and Eva in "Riff's Funny Symphony" Megan and Eva in "Sing-Along in Season 11" The Red Violin (1st Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Thomas & Friends, The Wiggles, Kids for Character: Choices Count!, Rubbadubbers, Kipper and Wild Animal Baby Explorers from the 2010 DVD (2013 reprint) of the 2nd version of Barney's Furry Friends (with 3 episodes "Here Kitty, Kitty!," "Best in Show" and "Puppy Love" from the 2010 DVD release) This is fake. Commercials # Barney's Colorful World # Bob the Builder: The Live Show! # Love to Dance # Misty Island Rescue - The Movie # Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! # Kids for Character: Choices Count! (returned in the DVD version since 1997) # Finbar the Mighty Movie Star # Kipper Helps Out # Wild Animal Baby Explorers Angela's Ashes (1st Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, The Wiggles, Rubadubbers, Kipper and ToddWorld from the 2004 VHS of Barney: Ready, Set, Play!. Commercials # Barney's Colorful World # Bob the Builder: The Live Show! # Angelina Ballerina # Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! # Finbar the Mighty Movie Star # Kipper Helps Out # ToddWorld Opening and Closing to The Matrix 1999 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2000 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro # Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing # End Credits # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney's Fun & Games Trailer # Barney Classic Collection Boxset Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Fight Club (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to The Busy World of Richard Scarry: The Best Spelling Bee Ever 1998 VHS and here are the orders: # Macrovision Quality Protection Logo # The Busy World of Richard Scarry Videos Trailer # Drawing Promo # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # FBI Warning Screen # PolyGram Video Logo # The Busy World of Richard Scarry Intro That's All. The Lion King 2000 VHS Here is the 2000 VHS of The Lion King. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Tigger Movie Preview # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview # Toy Story 2 Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview # MGM Family Entertainment Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # "In Remembrance of Frank Wells..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Circle of Life" # Scar # Simba's First Day # Simba's Pouncing Lesson # Simba and Scar's Conversation # "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" # The Elephant Graveyard # Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" # The Stampede/Mufasa's Death/Simba's Exile # Scar Takes Over Pride Rock # Meet Timon and Pumbaa # 'Put Your Past Behind You'/"Hakuna Matata" # Scar in Command # Relax in the Stars/He's Alive # Nala Chased Pumbaa/The Reunion # "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" # Simba and Nala's Argument/Wisdom from Rafiki/Simba's Destiny # Simba's Return/Timon and Pumbaa's Distraction/Scar and Sarabi's Argument # Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle # Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands # End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Atlantis: The Lost Empire Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Monsters, Inc. Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "New from Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM Family Entertainment" # Mickey's Speedway USA Video Game Commercial # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1st Anniversary Edition) Radical Sheep Productions is committed to developing, producing and exploiting innovative, entertaining and high quality television programming for children's and youth audiences. With over 250 episodes of award-winning television and successful licensing programs, Radical Sheep has grown to be one of the most highly acclaimed children's television producers in North America. The creation of enduring characters and stories lies at the heart of Radical's success. Perhaps Radical's greatest achievement is The Big Comfy Couch, a Gemini-award winning series for pre-schoolers, which airs on Treehouse in Canada and PBS in the U.S. and around the world. Radical Sheep actively seeks international partners for both its own properties and those of third parties. Radical Sheep enjoys excellent relationships with Canadian broadcasters and Canadian funding agencies and can bring both development and production financing to international properties. As president, John Leitch manages the business of Radical Sheep and oversees corporate growth. John brings to the company over 15 years of national and international management experience outside of the entertainment area. He acts as executive producer for all of Radical Sheep's productions and also oversees the management and sales of Radical's properties, both domestic and foreign. Robert Mills, founder of Radical Sheep and Jim Henson alumnus, and Marianne Culbert, ex. V.P. of Canada's largest animation studio, act as consultants to Radical Sheep. Radical Sheep continues to strive for excellence in television production and as a result has earned numerous industry awards and nominations. Shows: * The Big Comfy Couch * Land 'O Hands * Panda Bear Daycare * Amigo and Me * Ruffus the Dog * Stella and Sam Tarzan (5th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2004 VHS of Tarzan and here are the orders: * MPAA Rating Screen * Warning Screen * "Come See What the Roar is About" * Aladdin Preview * "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" * Home on the Range Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Incredibles Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Ella Enchanted Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Around the World in 80 Days Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Teacher's Pet Preview * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Preview * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Main Title (Song: "Two Worlds") * Kala's Discovery * A Narrow Escape * Adopted * "You'll Be in My Heart" * Tarzan the Ape Man * Pest Control * Tantor * Piranha * Outcast * Hand to Hand * "Son of Man" * Monkeying Around * Sabor Attacks * Explorers * The Baby Baboon * Tarzan to the Rescue * Treetop Introductions * "Trashing the Camp" * Jane's Rant * Tarzan Confronts Kerchak * Tarzan Drops In * "Strangers Like Me" * The Boat Arrives * Distracting Kerchak * Meeting Tarzan's Family * Tarzan Defies Kerchak * The Truth * Clayton's Trap * 'We Have a Boat to Catch' * Ambush * A Fight to the Finish * 'My Daughter' * Farewells * Happy Ending/"Two Worlds" (Reprise) * End Credits (Songs: "You'll Be in My Heart" and "Two Worlds") * Tarzan Soundtrack Preview * Phil Collins Music Video: "Strangers Like Me" * N'Sync Music Video: "Trashing the Camp" * "New from MGM Interactive" * Tarzan Video Game Commercial * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Little Critter Hi! I'm Little Critter. I live in Critterville. I have a mom and dad and a little sister and a little brother. But I am the oldest. Do you have any sisters or brothers? I have lots of pets, too. I have a dog and a cat and a mouse and a grasshopper and a frog. And a snake and a bunch of fish and some turtles, too. Do you have pets? Here's what I like to do... play baseball and football and ride my bike and my skateboard. I like to go fishing and go to the beach and go to the mall. What do you like to do? I go to Critterville Elementary School. I'm in first grade. Miss Kitty is my teacher. I ride the school bus to school with my best friends, Tiger and Gator. Tiger does karate. He's really good. He's learning how to chop a piece of wood in half with his bare hands. Gator plays basketball. He can jump really high. I also like to read comics. Super Critter ones are my favorite. Do you like comics? This summer I grew a green, green garden. Do you have a garden? Anyway, I've got to go now. My mom is calling me to clean my room, so bye for now. Talk to you later. The 3 Old Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends The Old Kids are a trio in Season 11 of the television show Barney & Friends in 2007. The members are Rachel, David and Laura. Rachel Rachel is 12 years old and a 6th grader who loves playing with her good girlfriend Laura and her good friend David. She is played by Hunter Pecunia. Laura Laura is 11 years old and a 5th grader who loves to play with her good girlfriend Rachel and also her good friend David. She is played by Julia Nicholson. David David is 11 years old and a 5th grader who plays with his good friends Laura and Rachel. He is played by Emilio Mazur. The 17 New Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends The New Kids are the group of members in Season 11 of the television show Barney & Friends in 2007. The members are Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Ryan Ryan is 11 years old and a 5th grader who lives with his older brother, his pet frog Edgar, a dog named Lucky and his grandfather. His name means king. He likes to play with his good friends, Marcos, Amy and Melanie. He is played by Reese Wilson. Olivia Olivia is 11 years old and 5th grader who has a dog named Flash. When she felt sad when her grandparents visit her while Riff makes a Happiness Machine to cheer her up. She is played by Brenna Demerson. Tracy Tracy is a 10 years old and 4th grader who lives with her mom. Her full name is "Tracy Charles". She is played by Victoria Lennox. Melanie Melanie is 11 years old and 5th grader who lives with her mom, dad and brother. She loves to play the violin. She loves playing with her good girlfriend Amy and other good friends Marcos and Ryan. She is played by Kelly Eichenholz. Amy Amy is 12 years old and 6th grader who has a name means someone who is loved. She loves playing with her good girlfriend Melanie and other good friends Ryan, Marcos and Megan. She is played by Molly Wilson. Megan Megan is 11 years old and a 5th grader who owns a dog named "Gracie". She loves playing with good girlfriends Amy and Eva. She is played by Lacy Cavalier. Eva Eva is 10 years old and 4th grader who plays with her good girlfriend Megan and her dog Coco. She is played by Laikyn Garcia. Nathan Nathan is 10 years old and 4th grader who's playing with his good friend Tyler. He is played by Peston Falconer. Tyler Tyler is 11 years old and 5th grader who is playing with his good friend Nathan. He likes to wear a cowboy costume for Halloween. He is played by Hunter Knoche. Victor Victor is 11 years old and 5th grader who loves to play with his good friend Sofia. He also falls down after he rides his bike when he has a sprained ankle. He is played by Nathaniel Quijano. Sofia Sofia is 11 years old and a 5th grader who loves playing with her good friend Victor. She also loves to draw pictures. She is played by Halle Tomlinson. Tori Tori is 11 years old and a 5th grader who loves to do art projects. She is played by Ariel Sanders. Lily Lily is 10 years old and a 4th grader who loves playing hopscotch. She loves to play with her good friends Mei. She is played by Luxy Banner. Noah Noah is 10 years old and 4th grader who is new in town. He likes to invent things and play croquet. He is played by Keeton Green. Mei Mei is 10 years old and 4th grader who is a Chinese word for beautiful flower. She loves playing with her good friend Lily. She is played by Kathryn Yee-Young. Marcos Marcos is 11 years old and 5th grader who always break something. He likes to play with his good boyfriend Ryan and other good girlfriends Amy and Melanie. He is played by Jeremy Becerra. Myra Myra is 10 years old and a 4th grader who has a name means song. She is played by Lexi ten Napel. HIT Entertainment Signs on New Partners to Bring Barney Touring Stage Shows to Children and Families Across North America Starting in Fall 2010 HIT Entertainment, a leading provider of quality children's entertainment, has reached agreements with several leading producers of live stage musicals to develop, produce and tour new show for HIT's premier brands, including Barney. All one shows are set to commence in the U.S. in fall 2010 and will tour nationwide through 2011. VEE Corporation, the live entertainment company that stages world class touring productions such as Sesame Street Live!, Curious George Live! and many other children's properties over its 30-year history, has signed on to be the exclusive producer of Barney Live!, writing, producing and managing an all-new touring stage show for the loveable purple dino in North America. The music-filled show will feature Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and an array of other characters, and will reach families with children 2 to 5 years old. Vincent E. Egan, President and CEO of VEE Corporation said, "We are honored to be entrusted with Barney as we bring him back to the live professional stage in a fresh, new show that will delight and deliver the wholesome values Barney represents. We're looking forward to a very successful venture with HIT Entertainment." Barney Touring Show Re-boots with Help from VEE Corporation Barney and friends will hit the road this year with HIT Entertainment and VEE Corporation. It's been four years since Barney the purple dinosaur went on tour. In that time, the lovable children's show staple has not lost any of his appeal to ...the diaper set, but it took a special pitch from a veteran live entertainment group to convince brand owner HIT Entertainment to put the prehistoric T-Rex back out on the road. "It's the first show in four years and a brand new show all around," said Gary Krakower, Sr. VP for Consumer Products and Live Events at HIT. "We had the opportunity to hook up with the team at VEE Corporation and for the first time in a long time there was a concept presented that really resonated with us and was a no-brainer." The cost of mounting the new Barney production is about $1 million, not including the nearly $1 million in equipment, costumes and lighting that were already on hand in the VEE collection that will be deployed as well. Krakower said the team at VEE - who put on such popular shows as "Sesame Street Live!," "Bear in the Big Blue House Live!" and "Curious George Live!" - clearly knew the Barney brand; came with a fresh, original approach to the show that was unique to the brand; and integrated the core elements of the Barney experience. Jim Waters, VEE's Sr. VP of Production and the producer of the new Barney show, said that new approach combined an attempt to bring Barney into a more contemporary space while presenting a fresh experience. In meetings that began more than three years ago, the two companies discussed the potential opportunities and Waters saw possibilities in one of the handful of evergreen, dependable family brands. "We were looking for expansion opportunities, having more units on the road. Barney was still on PBS through 2013 and we'd gotten to know the people at HIT and their internal excitement about Barney, which is genuine," he said about the first chance for VEE to tour Barney after years of seeing previous productions. "In the past, it was very story driven and episodic. We're looking at doing it more like a one-time event that the audience is participating in," he said, explaining the "Barney's Big Birthday Bash" theme, which will have some familiar elements from past Barney tours such as songs and the purple dino's good friends. The tour, geared at families with children 2-5 years old, will open in Tulsa, Oklahoma, at the convention center arena in Mid-November and will be on the road through late 2011. Instead of a traditional storyline, Waters said the new show will be more like a rock concert that the audience will participate in. "It's not like you're just watching it," he said. "You're part of it from the moment it starts. There's no fourth wall." The show will be set up in arenas in-the-round on a circular stage that is 40 feet in diameter with seating wrapping around three sides and a large video screen as the back wall. Capacity will be 3,000-4,000, with a focus on making the setting as intimate as possible and concentrating seating in the bowl section with a curtain bisecting the arena. The substantial lighting rig - which Waters describe as a "pre-focused, self-contained rock and roll package" - will wrap all the way around the stage and there will be moats along the sides of the performance space so characters can easily walk out into the audience. Waters is expecting a six-hour load-in and four-hour load-out, with the 100-date show hitting two to three cities a week, playing anywhere from two to six shows in each. The 30 songs will be performed by a 12-person cast through a combination of live singing and pre-taped sing-alongs. Waters and his team will write, produce and manage the show as it tours through North America, Canada and the Caribbean. In order to enhance the rock and roll feel, Waters said a handful of live cameras will roam the audience for video reinforcement, shooting footage of children singing songs, playing games and participating in dance contests. "Kids are infatuated with other kids, so there will be lots of close ups," he said. Part of the marketing plan also involves a crossover that will gather material in advance that will be used during the show, including birthday cards sent to the audience in advance that will be integrated into the story, as well as photos from children's birthday parties and short, localized interviews with attendees that help set up the activities. Though the contracts are still being worked out, there will, of course, also be plenty of merchandise, from t-shirts, hats and fans, to books, spin lights, pendants, figurines, binoculars, balloons and plush, with most of it unique to the touring show’s theme. Waters could not speak to the cost of tickets, but said they would be "family friendly" prices within the range of the company's other shows ($15-$40 depending on the market.) The companies are concentrating on North America and the Caribbean for now, but Waters said it’s possible the show could expand internationally in the future and Krakower added that if it is successful, the partnership could extend to other HIT brands such as Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends and Angelina Ballerina. - Gil Kaufman VEE Corporation Announces Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Tour The loveable, huggable, purple dinosaur Barney is celebrating his birthday all across the United States with a brand-new, interactive, music party tour. Produced by VEE Corporation, in cooperation with HIT Entertainment, Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! will premiere on Friday, November 19th in Tulsa, Oklahoma and visit up to 100 cities during the 2010-2011 touring season. Dates on the first leg of the tour include Topeka, Kansas, Lincoln, Nebraska, Salina, Kansas, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, St. Charles, Missouri (St. Louis), Evansville, lndiana, Rosemont, Illinois (Chicago), Merrillville, lndiana, Independence, Missouri (Kansas City), Wichita, Kansas, Dallas and San Antonio. This fun-filled concert, starring Barney and his friends BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, features more than 25 upbeat, sing -along tunes including favorites such as "Mr. Knickerbocker", "Dino Dance', "Baby Bop Hop", and "Rock 'n Roll Star". Children will be dancing in the aisles to contemporary cuts of "If You're Happy and You know It", "Wheel on the Bus" and "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Parents will beam with pride to see their children caught up in the fun, which celebrates Barney's themes of sharing, caring, imagining, dancing and learning. "We are honored to be entrusted with Barney as we bring him back to the live, professional stage in a fresh, new show that will delight and deliver the wholesome values Barney represents", said Vince E. Egan, Founder and CEO of VEE Corporation. "We're looking forward to a very successful venture with HIT Entertainment." "We are thrilled that Barney is back on stage in Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!" said Pam Westman, Executive Vice President, The Americas, HIT Entertainment. "VEE Corporation exactly captures all of Barney's beloved attributes in this vibrant, new show filled with great music, dancing and lots of fun. A new generation of Barney fans will surely delight in this larger than stage show experience." Barney's Birthday (2005) '- It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning a year older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Filled with songs, games, balloons, decorations, birthday presents, pizza, ice cream and even birthday cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows the candles out the cake before Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel invite the guests at the party (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami). '''We Wish You a Merry Christmas '- This Christmas, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ join the children (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) to take a special trip to the North Pole to see Santa at his workshop in this holiday adventure! Rachel, David and Laura at Dreamworld in Australia Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra at Dreamworld in Australia Rachel, David and Laura at Gulliver's World in Warrington, England Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra at Gulliver's World in Warrington, England Rachel, David and Laura as plush toys in 2007 Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra as plush toys in 2007 Cartoon Version of Rachel, David and Laura in 2007 Cartoon Version of Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in 2007. Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel in "'''Barney's Birthday (2005)" Barney, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel in "Barney's Birthday (2005)" Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel in "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Barney, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel in "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna in "Barney's Birthday (2005)" Baby Bop, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna in "Barney's Birthday (2005)" Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna in "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Baby Bop, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna in "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Cartoon Version of Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel in 2005 Cartoon Version of Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna in 2005 Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel as plush toys in 2005 Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna as plush toys in 2005 Two Barney Concert Videos Permanently Price-Reduced! In addition to the titles mentioned above, Barney Home Video is also price reducing two of the longest running videos in the Barney library. The titles, formerly available for $19.99 each, will now sell for a Suggested Retail Price of $14.95. The two videos are... Barney's Big Surprise!, a 78-minute musical celebration full of fun and music that incorporates Mother Goose rhymes, and teaches cooperation and being good friends. $14.95 SRP Barney Live! in New York City, a 75-minute musical extravaganza filled with mystery and imagination. Barney and his friends show how important it is to have friends and to share. $14.95 SRP. Four more video favorites available at a lower price! ' For a limited time, Barney fans can save money when purchasing four of Barney's biggest sellers ever. ''Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Barney in Concert, Barney's Talent Show and Barney Fun & Games are available for a $12.99 suggested retail price. '''Barney Video Re-Releases Available in 1995/1996 All Barney videos Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure available on home video from 1995 to 1996. Also you'll get Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney Songs, Barney Safety, Barney's Talent Show and other Barney videos available in a store near you! Three videos are The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach weren't yet been re-released to stores in 1996. We're hoping they will be soon or I don't know! Barney & Friends episodes available on home video! The first three seasons of Barney & Friends available on home video since 1992. The titles are Barney's Birthday, Barney's Best Manners, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Barney's Home Sweet Homes, Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Let's Pretend with Barney, Barney's Families are Special, Making New Friends, Riding in Barney's Car and lots of them! Season 11 (U.K.) Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Cast ''' '''Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter '''and The Colour of Barney (U.K. Version) (November 2, 2007) # '''Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite '''and Time Flies (U.K. Version) (November 3, 2007) # '''Get Well and''' Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) (November 4, 2007) # '''Greetings and Discoveries (November 5, 2007) # News to You and Slow and Steady! '''(November 6, 2007) # '''Batter Up! and Something's Missing '''(November 7, 2007) # '''Picnic and Sing Opera '''(November 8, 2007) # '''The Pistachio Touch and Just Desserts '''(November 9, 2007) # '''Save the Day and The Missing Treasure Chest '''(November 10, 2007) # '''Hide and Seek with Baby Bop and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) # '''Picture Perfect and You're a Star! '''(November 12, 2007) # '''We're Gonna Get Wet and Queen for a Day '''(November 21, 2007) # '''Barney Can Dance! and The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) # Catch a Sneeze and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) # '''Baby Bop Gets Hurt and BJ's Broken Arm '''(November 25, 2007) # '''A Day to Remember and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) # '''Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and Big Hugs '''(December 2, 2007) # '''The Secret Mission and Make Something Special '''(December 4, 2007) # '''The Carnival and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) # '''Family Trip and Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) # '''Hot! Hot! Hot! '''and '''One Hat Fits All '(December 11, 2007) # '''BJ's Scooter Ride and Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride '''(January 4, 2008) # '''Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and A Trip to London, England '''(January 5, 2008) # '''Riff's Funny Symphony and Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) # '''Sing-Along in Season 11 '(January 7, 2008) '''Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. * This is the only season to produced by British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). * Unlike the other seasons all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles, instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and episodes 14-26 of Season 11. * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast.